


really, truly making dennis reynolds a murderer

by prunuspersicaarchive (prunuspersica)



Series: secrets keep piling up [1]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Choking, Death, Death Threats, Gen, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Nosebleed, Other, dennis is a serial killer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 05:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12524292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prunuspersica/pseuds/prunuspersicaarchive
Summary: well, at least he doesn't have to pay alimony anymore.ship: mild macdenniswarnings: graphic violence, blood, murder, death, implied abuse.genre: idk





	really, truly making dennis reynolds a murderer

**Author's Note:**

> this was writing practice, i guess i really made him into the serial killer he is

**_MAJOR TRIGGER WARNINGS for very graphic violence, abuse, murder, blood, etc._ **

 

“D-Dennis, what did I do--?!” Maureen choked out from between Dennis’ fingers that were now pressed over her mouth as hard as he could; the skin on his knuckles and on Maureen’s face turning colourless from pressure. Dennis was silent but breathing heavily.

 

Maureen’s face was flushing redder and redder by each few seconds, her squeals and scratches not even slightly deterring Dennis from pushing her against the wall. He was stronger than he looked. Dennis held one hand over Maureen’s mouth and nose the whole time, making sure she couldn’t scream  _ too  _ loud. His fingernails dug further into the ruts they’d made on her cheek, the skin raw from scratching. She closed her eyes slowly, deciding it would be less stressful if she wasn’t paying such close attention.

 

Sweat began to bead on Dennis’ forehead as he used his free hand to hold Maureen’s wrists together. He hadn’t exactly planned every movement, and paused for a split second, then used his knee to hold Maureen’s hands against the wall. Maureen’s face was purple and she was crying profusely as Dennis wrapped his bony hand two-thirds of the way around her neck, and  _ tightly.  _ She wished she could scream, hit back, anything, but she was completely frozen. She tried kicking, but Dennis had wedged his left leg perfectly so she couldn’t move her own.

 

There was blood pooling in his hand now, gushing from Maureen’s nose from the sudden movements and pressure from Dennis’ hand. The colour was slowly fading from her face, slowly clouding away like wisps of bitter smoke. His fingernails clawed some skin off her cheek and it stung, God, it stung so much, and she couldn’t wipe the blood away from her face so it filled her mouth. Dennis still had his hand pressed against her face, and her consciousness was whisked away from the lack of oxygen; she hadn’t been able to breathe for too long.

 

Dennis tightened his grip around her neck, and upon hearing a satisfying crack, let her mouth go. Blood slowly dripped down from Maureen Ponderosa’s lifeless face, down her neck, and off his hand. He wiped his bloody hand on her skin, deciding it would be less incriminating if she didn’t particularly have handprints on her clothes. He let her hands go too, they were numb and pale and slack.

 

And with one last firm twist of her neck, Maureen fell, limp and bloody, to the ground. Her cat makeup dissolved in the blood to create a black-and-red mess all over her face. Dennis threw her off the balcony, glad that he wasn’t in his apartment building, but Maureen’s. Then he went to clean up the blood.

  
  


Maureen Ponderosa was dead.

  
  


Dennis scrubbed the last of the blood off his hands in the messy kitchen sink as Mac burst in the front door.

 

“Dennis, what the fuck--”

 

Mac was cut off with Dennis’ cold, damp hand gently covering his mouth as he came closer and closer, in a sort of half-hug, half-warning embrace.

 

_ “Don’t you dare tell anyone, or you’ll be next.” _


End file.
